Arina
Character Design Hair color: '''Waist length, white to blue gradient.Partially up in a side ponytail '''Eye color: '''Dark blue, purple center '''Headphones: '''Large black and white headphones with blue illumination. Microphone extends from right ear. '''Body: '''Short stature, slightly curvy with a large bust '''Top: White collared partial dress with teal/blue sound sensors, cut at the sides to show the partial black bodysuit beneath. There is large circular hole in the center of the back. Footwear: '''Over the knee boots with blue illumination '''Other: '''Black gloves with blue illumination and two black arm bands ' '''Nationality/Race: '''No set race Quotes *"I... am not... SHORT!"'' *''"You just gotta try to be more open is all."'' *''"No but... You don't understand... One minute I had a full gallon of chocolate milk, the next it was in my stomach."'' *''"Can't we just... Y'know... Not do that, and take a nap instead?"'' Voice Configuration Current Voicebanks : N/A Work in Progress Voicebanks: : Japanese: CV. Aliased to hiragana and romaji. Mac and PC. Future Voicebanks: : N/A Extra Character Relations *'AU-RA' - It's a love-hate relationship, with one being the lead of the other's jokes. Though there is a rivalry between the two, they enjoy each other's company when bored. *'Atlas' - The two are very close, often have long discussions. Arina often tries to get Atlas to come out of her shell, forcing her into situations with multiple people. *'Maestra Cantabile '- The two are both calm and mature, so they like to spend their downtime together. *'Carmine '- Absolute opposites. The two get along well, but they don't seem to have much in common. Popular Appearences : Hope.Ust: Arina has been planned to star in a small Visual Novel game called “Hope.ust“ along with Atlas, Aura, Carmine, Maestra and several other over-seas Utau and Vocaloids. Set in a time where Utaus are forbidden to exist, the player maneuvers the game to uncover the key to saving the Utau program itself. Facts *She is a Mac Utau *Arina is self-conscious about her height, using hidden heeled boots to boost it. *The triangles in her design relate to the delta symbol, as Arina was the third member of the HOPEloids in Hope.Ust *She is an extrovert, often attempting to get others to come out of their shells Usage Clause TERMS OF USE: *This voice bank was made for free use. Do not attempt to use this voicebank commercially in any way. *Pitch bending this voice bank to create a new character (ex. Creating a male counterpart/genderbend) is prohibited unless otherwise stated by the author. Using g- to make the Utau sound younger and g+ to make her sound older are acceptable. *Public redistribution of this voice bank is prohibited. *Semi-sexual and violent depictions are okay. *NL, GL are okay. *R-18 scenarios involving this character/voice bank are forbidden unless otherwise stated by the author. OFFICIAL ILLUSTRATION: *Use of the official illustrations/boxart images and references is permitted. *Changing the size, mirror reversing and other editing is allowed so long as the character remains recognizable. *This means that images depicting Arina may not be edited to resemble or create any other character. *Crediting the DeviantArt user ghostfrogaradia is required when using these images!